NeverMindTheDarkness
by standoutme
Summary: The son of a traitor, the daughter of a hero. They had never thought they were anything alike. The Slytherin badboy and the Gryffindor princess, both fighting for things others go unaware of. The pair learn that they have more in common than they thought, opening up about their pasts, nightmares and realities, it turns out there's only one place to find comfort - in each other.
1. A perfect storm

Hogwarts was easy. Lily Luna Potter was probably the only student to think of it in that matter, but that was because life had not been easy on her. She was sure life didn't go easy on anyone, however, it had struck her too early on in life. In the beginning, growing up was easy, nothing like it had been for her father, but after the attack, when she was 10, nothing had been easy again, not like before. It had always been Lily's dream to go to Hogwarts, and how she had longed for it at the age of 10, knowing that there was just _one _more year left. She barely dared to think about it again, the attack. It still gave her nightmares, six years later. But it had been at its worst those three long years she had spent in St. Mungos. She had been home schooled, if you could even call it that when you weren't actually at home, but in a hospital. Her parents did have much to teach her, but it hadn't been nearly as fun as she had imagined Hogwarts beeing. Instead of being surrounded by other kids, magical beings and freedom, she was stuck alone in a hospital-bed, not allowed to go out of her parents' sight.

When she finally got to leave Mungos, and go to school like any normal kid, she had to be tough. She was the odd one out. The only one who was sorted at thirteen, the only one who hadn't gotten to know all the other students, nor make any friends. She wouldn't have her brothers and cousins protect her, that would not make anything better. She would not be the little sick Weasley girl, nor the weak daughter of the hero. She was tough. She had survived, and she wouldn't show anyone how afraid she was.

Lily's problem with Malfoy had nothing with her family's opinion to do, at least that was what she told herself. He was arrogant, mean and too damn proud. From what she had heard, a hell of a lot like his father in his teens. She despised him. They made comments about each other, rumours even, they duelled and pushed each other around in the quidditch field. He called her the things she would not be defined by; crazy person, freak and little girl. She called him the things she hated the most; slytherin slug, pureblood and _deatheater_.

Most couples in love would remember their first date, their first moment, that moment when it clicked. It was hard for Lily to remember those things. Perhaps because they never had a date in their lives, or because there had been so many moments like that first one. She had no idea what he had been doing out there, wandering the halls of Hogwarts at night. That was her thing. Of course she didn't know it was him at first. Hearing someone else in the darkness was startling, in fact, it scared her more than she could have imagined. It was almost like a flashback to that night, and all she could think to do was hide behind a pole, slowly backing around it, and try to hold the tears back. Stupid, stupid girl, of course he was doing the same thing, and she walked right into the back of the student she least wanted to see.

"_Why, fancy seeing you here, Little Potter, sleeping gown and all_," the blonde said, wearing his trademark smirk. She hated that smirk, it was as if he knew something no one else did, and she hated it when she was left out on secrets.  
"_Malfoy_," she answered, making it sound as if it were a question. Lily was good at that, getting people to tell her what she wanted to know without even asking.  
"_Oh I'm just exploring, as for you Potter.. time for a late night visit to the Ravenclaw dorms_?" That was probably the worst accusation he could've come up with, but what did she know. He could probably come up with anything, he was a Malfoy.  
"_I was not... Why would I even go there_?" What bothered her the most was her lack of good replies. Counter-comments as to his bad qualities.  
"_Oh please, Potter. Everyone knows that you were snogging both Nott and Scamander at the yule ball, and most of us have heard about Professor Lupin_,"  
"_There is NOTHING going on with me and Teddy, seriously, he is like a brother to me, would people just.. urgh_!"

That was when he stopped her, midst sentence, pressing his lips onto hers. As previously mentioned, Lily had sure had her fair amount of kisses during her time at Hogwarts, but this was something completely different. Perhaps it was her state of mind, she was furious with him, and it only made her want him more. Perhaps there was supposed to be some kind of limit for her, perhaps she should've pulled away from him and gone back to the Gryffindor dorms, and gone to bed. But there was no way that was happening. They ended up in the room of requirement, making the most of their anger, in a passionate way. There was nothing romantic about it. He still irritated her, she still hated the sight of him.

That wasn't the only time that happened, though, and it became their thing, meeting up in the middle of the night, calling each other names, kissing, shagging. That was all there was to it. For some reason they wouldn't let each other in, beneath the surface. They were a lot alike in that matter, neither of them really let people in, neither of them talked about things with anyone, and even less each other. They were distractions to one another. A way to forget about their many problems.


	2. Drunk in love

**A/N: **Hey! Just wanted to thank you for reading, and apologize for my inability to post long chapters. Please review to let me know what you think! :)

* * *

It was quite commonly known that teenagers were trouble, wizards or muggles. And most sixteen year olds would drown their many teenage troubles in liquor, perhaps not all of them in firewhisky. Lily Luna Potter was sure that her reputation mostly came from the alcohol. It inflicted her. However, she hadn't been a good girl since she came to Hogwarts, she hadn't been able to. In order to be okay, she needed to be strong, and in order to be strong, she needed people to know that she was in control of her own fate, which hadn't been the case earlier on in her life. That day had haunted her ever since it happened, memories and crazy thoughts stuck in her head. She tried convincing herself she wasn't crazy, everyday. She had been declared healthy. She was okay now. But it was still there, the paranoia and insomnia.

Sometimes, the firewhisky did just the opposite of what she wanted it to do. Sometimes it made her life, her problems clearer and worse, instead of fogging up those memories and making life fun. That party in the Diagon Alley was one of those times. There weren't many wild parties at Hogwarts, so when the opportunity came, anyone over fifteen was bound to be there. It seemed like it was always a Brown kid throwing those parties, trying to prove something. Lily had headed home early, and alone for some stupid reason. She had been sad, felt the need to leave. Walking alone in the dark made her scared as well. She felt followed, spied on. She felt like someone was conspiring against her.

As Lily made her way to the Black lake, she sat down by the Beech tree, huddling together in despair like many before her. She wanted nothing more than to simply forget about the attack, but that was impossible. It was startling, as she heard steps behind her, but turning around to see that blonde head approaching, she was relieved. The tall boy sat down next to her, surprising her in that way, by just sitting there, with his arm around her shoulders. The two of them had never really been anything like that before. It had been physical, in a completely different way. They had never stayed, they had never fallen asleep in each others arms, nor ever talked to each other publicly. But now he just sat there, next to her, in complete silence.

"_I'm not in the mood, Malfoy_," she said, wondering if she had always been such a bitch, and whether she had the right to be? When had she ever been nice to him? About as often as he had been nice to her. This was the first time, and she didn't understand it. She wasn't going to play his game, pretending to be nice, pretending to care.  
"_I know. But you could tell me what's wrong_," he replied, as if it were the most natural thing ever, as if she would tell anyone, never the less him, about her problems. It was strange, but she actually found comfort in it, in him seemingly wanting to listen to it.  
"_I couldn't.. Besides, I thought everyone already knew every detail about me worth knowing_." It was partially true. Most students at Hogwarts had heard about that night with Nott and Lysander Scamander, and most of them probably knew that there had been an attack and that she had been at St. Mungos, but she was sure they didn't know the details.  
"_I have a feeling that I'm not the only thing you're keeping secret, Little Potter_," he said, trademark smirk on his lips as he used that horrid nickname.

So she told him, eventually. She told him about the attack, about the _deatheaters. _How they had found the Potter home, in search for revenge on their master. How her family had forgotten her in their desperate search for escape. How she had hidden in the closet, making herself as small as she could. She told him how they had tortured her, used the crucio-curse on the ten-year-old, hoping that she would give her father away. She told him the truth about Teddy Lupin, her best friend, how he had been the first one to come back for her, how he fought off the deatheaters and held the girl close to him, telling her that everything would be okay. And Scorpius listened, held her close in a way similar to how Teddy had held her that night, astonished at how much of this incredible girl was hidden beneath the surface, tucked in so carefully that nobody knew just how strong she was.

After that, everything was different. When they met in the room of requirement they talked, they told each other things. She ran through the halls every time she woke up screaming from a nightmare, meeting him in the middle of the night, feeling safe again. He told her about his family, about the looks people gave him, when he wasn't the king of the school, as if he were a traitor, as if he were dangerous. He told her what his parents expected him to live up to, and how he couldn't possibly settle for a life like theirs. And the odd pair found something deeper to their relationship, trust, safety, love. Something neither of them had known before.


	3. Show me how

**A/N: **Once again thanks to you guys for reading. If this chapter is horrible, it's because I thought I'd add some of Scorpius thoughts into this fic, and well, maybe I'm just able to read Lily's mind. However PLEASE review, favorite, follow, did I mention review? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! xoxo

* * *

Scorpius had always thought that he was strong, much stronger than his father. At least he had always wanted to be strong, it was crucial for him not to turn into his father, as he imagined it once had been for Draco himself. However, Scorpius was not a strong person. He was a talented wizard, a clever seventeen year old, but he wasn't half as strong as the girl he had fallen in love with. There was something about Lily Luna Potter, the vibrant red head with sad green eyes. He was sure she didn't let many people see that sadness, which seemed obvious now, that he knew. It was beautiful. She surprised him, every day, with her strength. Her ability to get through life, without ever seeming to do anything wrong.

She was a Gryffindor, at heart and mind, no matter how much she resented it, no matter how much she wanted to be in Ravenclaw. She was brave, strong and good. And he was a Slytherin, no matter how much he tried to deny it. He was clever, determined and weak, everything like his father. It was starting to haunt him. The friends he had made, the name he had made for himself. The words he had spat out in aggravation, and the resentful looks he had given people, mudbloods. Perhaps he didn't mean it, perhaps he didn't know better, perhaps it was all for the attention. He sure didn't mean it now as he was mixed up in stuff way out of his control.

The Zabini twins were always the source of most trouble at Hogwarts, Declan was the brains and Dorian the muscle. They made up stupid plans (sometimes good ones too), and all those plans included Scorpius, Thom Avery and Elijah Prince. They were the Slytherin Marauders, the Pureblood Mafia. It had always seemed harmless to Scorpius, good fun, but it seemed like everything had changed since he got to know Lily. He had changed, at least in theory. He had different opinions, more of a radar to realize when something was wrong. And this 'pact' that the twins came up with, it seemed wrong. It was just like all the other stupid things they had done at Hogwarts, besides from the fact that Scorpius wanted no part in it.

It seemed to be getting worse by the day. From messing with the potions in Professor Bones' classroom, to locking some mudblood kid in the shrieking shack, and lastly came all that talk about their parents, about the war. About Harry Potter and the Weasleys. Eventually the twins decided that they needed to do something, prove a point, however they didn't know what yet. It freaked Scorpius out, hearing them talk about her dad like that, even though he probably would've joined the conversation a couple of weeks ago. But he didn't feel like one of them anymore, and it was impossible for him to back out. They were persuasive, his friends, and he didn't want them to think that he was weak, nor any different than before.

She was his only escape, just like it seemed he was hers. Schooldays were hellish, when he could barely look at her without people suspecting things. He could give up all schooldays, all weekdays, for the dark nights and the secretive weekends with her. They had turned the room of requirement into a whole other world. It was their world, where it didn't matter where you came from, what you had done. Their families didn't matter, their friends didn't. They were just a boy and a girl, stuck in a magical land of imagination, running from everything.

He was very dramatic, it was obvious, and he hated that about himself. His mother had always called him a drama-queen. When Scorpius was younger, it would be a matter of life and death if a spider had found its way into his room. He would hate his father for weeks for breaking promises, like he always did, because he didn't have time for keeping them. Least to say his problems were bigger now, but probably not even half as bad as he made them up to be. If people found out about him and Lily, there would be some fights, least to say. Her brothers, cousins and most of all her dad, would oppose to it. And so would his dad, and definitely the pureblood mafia. But it wouldn't be the end of the world. They would come around sooner or later, though if Scorpius had anything to say about it, it would probably be later.

He was waiting for her, it was their last night at Hogwarts before the two-week Easter break. He was sitting on the floor, near the dungeons, wondering how he had ever gotten someone like Lily to care about him, to come to him every night. He didn't deserve her the least bit, and it was even more obvious as she showed up in her long, white nightgown. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and really, too fragile to be close to him.

"_Scorpy_," she said with a smile, sitting down next to him on the floor. He had hated it when his mother had used that nickname for him, but when it came from Lily's lips, it was just heartwarming.  
"_Lily_," he replied, pulling her in towards him for a hug. He loved how she always smelled like strawberries, and it made him smile, even when in his worst mood. "_You do know that's my real name, don't you? You are the absolute worst at nicknames, Mr. Malfoy_." She was adorable, so sweet, nothing like the superior Lily the rest of the school knew.  
"_I'll miss you, Lils_," he said, letting her know what she had been wanting to hear for weeks.  
"_I'm going to miss you too, Scorpy_," she announced, telling him what he had needed to hear for years.


	4. Oh sister I will help you out

**A/N: **_Hello my lovely readers! Introducing Professor Lupin! Teddy is one of my favorite characters, and I always imagined him very close to Lily. Hope you guys will love him as much as I do! __I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you will think it was worth it, cause I do! I am trying my best with the updates, and what keeps me reminded to make time to write are the reviews, favorites and followers! _

_Thanks for reading, and please review! xoxo_

* * *

It was Easter, and the two-week break from school was normally very welcome, but this year it seemed far too long. It had been three months since they had gotten together, and it had been three days since she last saw him. It was horrid, each night was lonely, cold and way too dark. The darkness had always scared her, ever since the attack, however, the nights had been much easier with him by her side. Although the two of them hadn't really figured out what to call their relationship, nor what to make of it, they weren't very worried. He was all she had, and she wouldn't want to be with anyone else. She was sure he felt the same, since they had spent practically every night together since that one first night they met in the Hogwarts halls.

Lily was sure it was the house which was haunting her. She had never told her parents, but she figured they should just know that they couldn't stay in the house where she had nearly been killed as a child. And she needed him, being away from him for three days was awful, but there was another eleven days to go before she was back at Hogwarts, before she could see him again. She was worried about what would happen in a couple of months, when it was summer, and he was graduating. She would have to stay an entire year at Hogwarts, without him. It seemed bizarre, especially for Lily, who had never been a romantic, nor ever caught up in a serious relationship, to not be able to picture her life without him, after just three months, but that was just the way things were now, different, in a good way. She was sure of it.

On the Friday before Easter, Good Friday, Lily didn't feel very good at all. She wasn't going to see the rest of the family in another two days, and the mansion was way too big for just the four of them. Teddy had moved out a long time ago, but since James had gotten his apartment in the Diagon Alley, it had been particularly empty and quiet in the house. James had always been the troublemaker out of the four of them. Teddy had always been the golden boy, somehow always worried and afraid he didn't fit in, which he did perfectly. Since Albus had been sorted into Slytherin he had been different, calmer, scared even. Lily was sure he was scared of the fact that there was a reason he was in Slytherin, however, he hadn't done half as many mistakes as his older brother.

Perhaps Lily was the odd one out. The only girl, the youngest. In Harry's eyes she would always be his little girl, and he had never forgiven himself for that attack, for not being there. It would've been hard simply being the youngest and the only girl, but after the attack, after the three years in St. Mungos, her parents were more overprotective than any before them, which was probably why she had turned on them. She was nothing like James, the prankster. She was the black sheep, the rebellion. Simply because she wasn't allowed to do anything, she did all the things she couldn't, and sadly, for her parents, they couldn't stop her anymore.

* * *

Scorpius had calmed her down, and she couldn't understand how he, the badboy prince of slytherin, would have that effect on her. It seemed as if they completed each other in that way. But now, after a week alone with her parents and Al, an no Scorpius, she was getting frustrated. She took of that Friday night, went to the Diagon Alley and got drunk on fire whiskey, just like any other weekend before she had met him. It had come to the point where she didn't remember why she did it, it had come to that point quite a while ago, and then it just became a bad habit of the frustrated and damaged young witch.

It was not completely unusual for Teddy Lupin to have a drunk redhead banging on his door in the middle of the night. He was her favorite, the only family member she trusted completely. If it weren't for the fact that they had always been best friends, it would've been because of the fact that he was the one who saved her life that night. He was the one who didn't forget her, the one who was there for her. And he was the only one she would talk to, knowing that he wouldn't go to her parents and tell them all about her secrets. He had been her safety net at Hogwarts, well, up until she met Scorpius, the real one.

The tired and battered professor opened the door, certain of what he was going to find in the hallways. Over the last two years Lily had come to him, drunk, sad, broken. Even back when he had still been living with Victoire, she had been there, banging on the door in the middle of the night, not caring what her veela cousin would think of her, nor tell her parents. Teddy didn't really care what Vic thought either, and perhaps that was what had broken up the couple in the end.

"_Lilyflower, aren't you getting a bit old for this?_" asked the familiar face with the bright turquoise messy hair.

_"I'm sorry Teddy, I know I should go home. I just can't. You know I hate that place_." The crying young woman, who felt more like a little girl at the moment, threw herself in his arms and felt a whole lot safer than she ever did at home with her parents.

"_It's okay, Lily, you're always welcome here. As long as I can let Harry know you're safe?_" She nodded, knowing that her parents wouldn't mind as long as she was with Teddy. She was sure that both Harry and Ginny trusted Teddy more than they could ever trust themselves, but she didn't pity them for it. She felt like they deserved that.

"_Are you okay? You haven't come to see me at Hogwarts a lot lately? I suppose that's a good thing?_" Teddy was always too worried about her, yet not half as overprotective as her parents. But he cared, and he noticed her. He knew when something was wrong, he always knew.

"_I'm fine, Hogwarts is better than home, and I miss it.. I miss it so much._" Mostly she missed Scorpius, but Lily wasn't sure she could even tell Teddy about him. There would always be tension between the Potters and the Malfoys, normally not the kind that she had with Scorpius.

"_Seems like you're missing someone, rather than the place. Please don't tell me it's Lysander.._" He always knew. She was stupid to think that she could go see Teddy and he wouldn't figure it all out somehow.

"_I swear, it's not Lysander. Never again,_" she said with a slight laugh. Teddy had always had a problem with the Scamander-twin in Ravenclaw, and Lily had absolutely no idea why, but it was rather amusing.

She didn't tell him anything else, but the fact that she had never felt this way before. She wasn't sure anyone in her family would accept Scorpius, even Teddy who never judged her. Even though Lily knew that it was a huge upcoming problem, it wasn't a problem she had yet, so she ignored it. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and be happy, safe and in love with Scorpius for as long as she could before they had their entire world on their shoulders.


	5. No place I'd rather be

**A/N: **_Finally took the time to write a bit! Introducing the Veela-Weasleys, as I like to call them. This chapter is a bit too cute, but remember, there's drama coming up! I couldn't make it by without the drama. Hope you'll like it! Please review! Lots of love! x_

* * *

The first glance of Scorpius, after the incredibly long Easter break was at the platform. But Lily couldn't very well throw herself in his arms then and there, with both their families around and just about every kid from school staring at them. As their eyes met it was as if everything just stopped. The crowd went still, quiet. And then it was just the two of them. It was horrible, not being able to do anything. There was a silent, very discrete smile shared between the two of them, and then the world started moving again. She hugged her parents goodbye and got on the express with Albus, Rose and Hugo, where they later met up with the rest of the Weasley-clan.

About an hour later Lily couldn't stand her cousins anymore, and went for a walk in the corridor, hoping she would run into her favorite slytherin, who of course had been thinking the same thing. As they passed each other in the aisle their hands brushed together, and Lily couldn't bring herself to let go of his hand, as soon as she had lightly entwined her fingers in his. Trying to be discrete, she followed him into an empty compartment and he kissed her like he never had before. It happened again, the world stopped, and everything was quiet, still. Everything but the two of them, and she held the tall boy so impossibly close.

_"How am I supposed be at Hogwarts for an entire year without you?_" It just slipped out. They had never talked like that before. Like there was a future for them to talk about, but it seemed to natural. It seemed like that was all there was, like he was all there was. And she honestly didn't know how she was going to make it without him for that long, when she had been ruined the last two weeks for not having him around. She was a complete different person, a horrible person, without him. She was drunk most of the time, mean to her family, a bitch to most people.

"_We'll figure something out.. I could get a place in Hogsmeade,_" he said, smiling slightly as he kissed her again. And once again he had proved to her that it wasn't just her, that he felt the same way. That she wasn't alone in this. She was looking forward to these upcoming months before the summer break, just the two of them, hiding away from the rest of the school. Besides from the muggle world, that was probably the only place the two of them could be alone without being bothered.

Coming back to school was amazing, at first. It was like the room of requirement had turned into their little lair, and as soon as they didn't have classes, or other people around, that was where Lily and Scorpius went. It was the only place where they could simply be, without other people getting up in their business. It was quite obvious why they didn't want people to know. Although their dads did work together, they didn't like each other very much. And Lily was certain her brothers would make even more of a fuss about it, they had always had a problem with Scorpius, well, Lily had too, up until three months ago, up until she got to know him.

The Slytherins were probably worse, not that she knew them, but she knew of them, and Scorpius barely even talked about them. People called them the pureblood mafia, and it kinda freaked her out a bit, but she didn't question him often. Lily trusted him, it was just so obvious that she could. She knew the Scorpius that nobody else knew, and it was some kind of privilege he had given her for some reason. In return, he got to know the Lily who wasn't a complete and utter bitch all the time, and the two quite nice people got along brilliantly now that they didn't try to be something else.

* * *

As Lily left the dorm late that night, she didn't get far until her cousin Dominique was behind her, with a sneaky smile on her bright veela face. There was something about the French part of the Weasley-clan, Bill and Fleur's kids, that just made her crazier than normally. They were all too perfect, well.. people seemed to think they were perfect. Victoire was pretty perfect, besides from the fact that she had cheated on Teddy, and Lily hated her for that. Dominique was the perfect trouble-maker, yet she always got away with it. Louis was amazing, probably the best friend anyone could have, but not many people knew about his very much secret boyfriend Lucas Leatherby.

"_Going somewhere?_" Dom asked, sounding much sneakier than she used to. Lily realized then, that she would probably have to stand Scorpius up, and go back to bed, to make sure Dominique didn't follow her all around the school to figure out what was going on.

"_No.. I just couldn't sleep,_" Lily answered, trying to sound absolutely innocent, which wasn't much like her anyway.

"_Oh, cause I was sure I saw you and Malfoy holding hands on the train.. Sure you're not going to see him?_"

"_Dom! How did you even.. Merlin! You can't tell anyone. Pleeease!_" This was probably it, they were screwed. She was never going to see his face again, if her father found out, or if Albus found out.

"_Relax, Lily. I knew you were bad.. But this.. I'm proud of you._" Lily should've known that Dom would say something like that, but she wasn't sure she would keep her secret.

"_I guess I learned from the master.. Just don't tell anyone, Dom. You're the only one who knows, and I'd like to keep it that way._"

"_Your secret's safe with me, now go see your pureblood-boyfriend!_" The blonde said, smacking her cousin's bum before leaving the common room, going back to the dorms.

Least to say, Lily Luna Potter was shocked with Dominiques reaction, and she wondered what the scandalous blonde had been up to, and how she had kept it secret to keep the reputation of an angel. Bill was nothing but proud of all his children, yet Harry didn't seem to be able to say the same for Lily. He had only ever worried about her, taught her how to defend herself, instead of how to let people in. She had taught herself that, she and Scorpius had done that together. Loving someone that much was incredible, and neither of them seemed to want to be anywhere else in the world, but the room of requirement, that night.


	6. Still learning to love

**A/N: **_Here's another chapter, quite quick for me! I do love my reviews, so don't forget about that! Hope you like it! xoxo_

* * *

Things were bound to get worse, how could they not when it had reached near perfection. They had never fought, over the three months long relationship, not one time had they raised their voice on each other, no matter their differences. However now, Lily Luna Potter was absolutely infuriated. She knew who Scorpius used to be, she used to hate him for it. But it had seemed he had changed since the two of them found each other. Now, she wasn't sure what was going on. It seemed like he was going back to old habits, it was like she was realizing she couldn't change him, and in that case.. maybe he couldn't change her either?

There had been a fight, one that she hadn't been remotely involved in, but which she felt incredibly responsible for. It bothered her that he would pick on her brother. That was basically what had happened, in Albus' opinion. It wouldn't be the first time, but it would be the first time that she cared. All day she had thought about what she would say to him, wondered how much of what Al had said that was true. She had been torn, wanting to tell Albus off, wanting to yell at him, asking why he was making up lies about Scorpius. The next minute she was on Al's side, wanting to walk up to the Slytherin and punch him in the face, which obviously Albus had done earlier that they. Both of them were pretty beaten. What bothered her the most was not knowing the details. She worried about them both.

What Lily Luna Potter didn't know was how her secret boyfriend had been trying to protect her over the last week. The pureblood mafia was up to something, he should know, he was part of it. They wanted to mess around, as usual, but they were targeting Lily. Scorpius had been trying to steer them away from her. Even if his so called friends were pretty harmless teenagers with stupid ideas, he knew that Lily couldn't take that stuff. He knew what she had been going through. Picking a fight with another Potter would give the Slytherins something to talk about for a while, it would get him time to think. Besides, Scorpius had never been fond of the younger Potter-boy, well, neither of them really.

After hours listening to Albus and his senseless talking in the common-room, thankfully the rest of the family finally went to bed, and an angry, very tired fiery red-head left the common room, still in her robes, to go find the boy who had beat her brother up. She didn't know which side to be on, but as she went to see Scorpius, it was obvious she was actually defending Albus. Perhaps mostly because this wasn't normal, this wasn't who Scorpius was anymore, and she wasn't accepting it.

* * *

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you go after my brother?!_" The girl exclaimed, as soon as she saw a glimpse of that tall platinum-blonde near the dungeons. It just came to her, the anger. It was easier than she had imagined, it seemed as if it had been building up for a long time now.

"_Heey.. Thanks for the optimism._" It was obvious he was trying to joke about it. The cranky boy with a significant black-eye was joking about getting in a fight with Albus, when she was actually being serious.

"_I am not joking, I thought you were over this.. It's ridiculous,_" it made her angrier, his tone of voice, that trademark smirk on his lips.

"_It was nothing, Lils,_" he tried insuring her, and lent in for a deep kiss. Perhaps it wasn't very rare, the two of them kissing in the corridors of Hogwarts at night, what was unusual was Lily's behavior. Because of how he had behaved earlier that day. She pushed him away, surprising him with quite some strength for a short, skinny girl like herself.

"_Don't you try that, Malfoy, I am not done talking to you._" She was still angry with him, no matter how tempting it was just to kiss him back, and forget about everything.

"_You are sexy when you're angry, Little Potter,_" he replied, pressing her against the wall, and his lips against hers. For a moment there, it seemed quite amazing, that was up until there was a third voice echoing through the corridors.

"_Back away from her._" It was Teddy, of course it was Teddy. He was raising his wand on Scorpius, and that gaze - she could see Harry in it, the need to protect her.

"_Professor, I assure you, this is... not what it looks like._" Scorpius was trying to save the situation, taking a step back from Lily, acting politely around the defense against dark arts professor.

"_Teddy.. It's fine, just let him go back to his dorm?_"

"_Fine. Go, before I change my mind,_" the man said, still looking quite stunned by the scene he had witnessed.

* * *

As Scorpius walked off into the darkness of the Slytherin dungeons, the colorful young man dragged his little sister with him to his office. She knew that was what he thought of her, that she was his vulnerable and fragile little sister, but mostly he didn't dare act like her father and her brothers, because he wanted her to like him. He would hate it if she despised him for making decisions for her, like the rest of her family did. Which was probably why he had always been her favorite, her best friend, her only friend really.

Lily had always been happy to have him around the school, she would've missed him too much if he weren't around. But now, it just seemed to cause problems. She didn't think he would ever understand this, her and Scorpius. She didn't think he would let neither of them get away with it. And he did seem genuinely worried. He was the absolute ultimate teacher in defense against dark arts. She knew his father had done that job once, when Harry went to Hogwarts, and perhaps that was why the position had been so important to him, he had always looked for things that connected him to his parents. However, Teddy was a great teacher, not to speak of his skills in real life. He had been the one to save her, when they were attacked. By then he had been 20 and still in training to become an auror. He couldn't stand many years doing that, so when Lily went to Hogwarts at thirteen, he took the job as professor.

"_I take it Scorpius was who you were missing during the break?_" Teddy seemed stiff, formal. Perhaps he had preferred Lysander to Scorpius, Lily guessed that if any of the men in her family had the power to decide, she would be single for the rest of her life.

"_We been seeing each other for some time.. He.. he's not as he seems,_" she said, trying to explain things she didn't really understand herself. It was important that he understood this, that he didn't think this was something she did in rebellion against her dad.

"_You should stay away from him, Lily,_" he said, obviously trying to protect her, obviously not listening.

"_You don't get it, he gets me. I can actually talk to him. I.. I love him, Teddy.. He doesn't know it, but you need to understand. Please don't tell Harry.._" Lily had always had a habit of opening up to Teddy, however this was above even that. She didn't talk to people about these kinds of things, and she probably wouldn't have told him if it weren't so damn important that he didn't forbid her from seeing Scorpius, tell Harry or start stalking her.

"_Okay.. I trust you Lils.. Just be careful. I'm sure those Slytherins are up to something._" That look in his bright blue eyes was back, he was concerned, genuinely concerned. It even worried Lily a bit. Teddy was made of this hard shell on the outside, and not many things got to him, not many things scared him. The deatheaters had scared him that night, but it hadn't haunted him like it had her, for all those years.

"_Scorpius is not like them. I promise, it's fine._"


	7. Where my demons hide

**A/N:** Hello lovely readers. Obviously this chapter took some time to write, you will know why as soon as you read it. It was crucial to me to get this right, and I'm not even sure whether I succeeded, please let me know what you think! xx

* * *

The letter came late that night. It was anything but what she had expected. Normally it would be sweet and cunning, him asking her to come see her, as soon as possible. That wasn't the case this time. This was so unexpected. She didn't even know he was capable of saying these things to her, but perhaps that was why he had written them down.

"_Lily. _

_I never meant to hurt you. Things have been moving way too fast, and I don't think we have quite caught up with them yet. What I'm trying to say is that we're not good for each other. Although I will always try to protect you, I know that someone like me could never succeed with such a task. You deserve better.  
Please don't fight me on this, we're not meant to be. _

_Scorpius_"

Breaking up by owl was practically wizard for breaking up by text. He was playing the role which he had been born into, but he was not a coward, not anymore, which was why Lily knew there had to be more to the story. Why she wouldn't accept it. It was cryptic, honest, yet incredibly stupid. That he even thought he could pull that off, get rid of her that easily, it was naive. It infuriated her.

Since that night when Teddy found out, things had been back to normal for the two of them. Despite the fact that Scorpius seemed quite down, and despite the fact that they hadn't said it yet, it was an unspoken fact that they loved each other. It was inevitable. Scorpius was not a selfless person, and he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't loose her for nothing. Also, he wasn't completely selfish, he loved her. He wouldn't do this to her, not without a damn good reason. She needed that reason, she wasn't the weak kind of person who would just agree to a letter like that and never talk to him again. Lily fought for what she wanted, when there was something to fight for, which wasn't very often.

She had also visited Teddy a lot the last couple of weeks, not only to convince him not to tell anyone, but because it was nice to have someone to talk to, someone other than Scorpius. She needed him to know that her secret boyfriend wasn't all bad. She needed his approval. It was basically impossible. Teddy had been through a lot. He had lost both his parents before he got to know them, and he had witnessed what could've been the end of her, if it weren't for him. He was bound to have problems.. like her, with the dark side. But he was paranoid, and he told her everyday to keep her eyes open. He told her the Slytherins were up to something, and he told her not to trust Malfoy.

Normally, she couldn't care less about what Teddy said about Scorpius, but this was different somehow. He was acting strange, and this letter was more than strange, out of nowhere. It scared her to think that he might be right, that the Slytherins were up to something. But nothing scared her more than losing Scorpius, no matter what she lost him to. The last thing she would do was to accept this kind of weakness from him, this kind of cowardly behaviour. It might have been him, once, but he was not that person anymore. She knew that. So she wrote him back, and sent her owl to the Slytherin dorms.

"_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. _

_Be glad I did not send you a howler this time at night. Room of requirement. Now. Or I will come find you. _

_LLP._"

* * *

Lily was a girl with many fears. Walking though those dark corridors was worse than ever, because she knew. Something was going on, whatever it was, something was wrong. But in this moment she was brave, a characteristic which didn't occur in her very often. In this moment, it was clear why she was in Gryffindor. No fear would stop her now, no matter how fast her heart was beating, no matter how scared she was. No matter how angry she was. Then she saw him, that tall, bright figure, as always, hooded against the brick-wall, waiting.

It would be easy to give in, to throw her arms around him and tell him that they could get through anything. But that wouldn't change anything. It was his turn to give in, instead of giving up. It was his turn to go against his natural stupid Malfoy-instinct of running away from problems instead of facing them. If she so was going to have to force him to see that, she would.

"_I try so hard to understand you, Scorp. Do you understand how fucking hard that is? I get it, you don't want to disappoint your father. But that's mission impossible. There's nothing you can do to make that imp of a man proud!_"

He spoke, after having been completely quiet for hours.

"_This has nothing to do with my father, don't you dare disgrace him like that_." It was obvious that this was the beginning of their biggest fight ever. They hadn't spoken about their parents like this before.

"_Oh I'm sorry, for disgracing your deatheater of a father. You should be so proud of him, I suppose there's nothing better for a pureblood than to become that kind of a monster._" She spoke of the things she hated the most, the people who had once tried to kill her, her entire family. The people who had driven her crazy, broken her mind, years ago. Even though she knew for a fact that Draco Malfoy had nothing to do it, she couldn't help but to blame him.

"_He works as an auror alongside your precious savior Harry Potter. You know he is nothing like them, Lils. Don't put this on my family. If you want to blame anyone, then blame me. I should've never let it go this far,_" he seemed serious, saying those things. It tore her apart, seeing him mean the things he said about the two of them. The **us** they had become.

"_What do you mean 'this far'? You should've never let yourself fall in love with me? We both know what this is, Scorpius. And it's not what you make it up to be. It's not the kind of thing you end by sending a letter by owl in the middle of the night. It's not the kind of thing you end at all. Don't be the coward he taught you to be. You're stronger than that_." She was almost crying, it was something which didn't occur often, especially when she wasn't drunk.

"_That's what I'm trying to be. Trust me, this is all for your good. You're better of without me,_"

"_You're lying,_" she said, pushing him up against that brick wall, holding his wrists in a tight grip against that same wall. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him and forget about all of this, but that was impossible by now.

"_I know you don't mean any of this. What could possibly make you leave me like this. For **me**? It's ridiculous, there's nothing_..."

As Lily's heart skipped a beat, her worst fear struck her. One she had never even imagined before. One that filled her eyes with tears and her head with screams. One which would make her crazy again. It was not possible, she told herself. It was insane of her to even think it. However, those thoughts didn't stop her from pulling his shirt up to reveal his left arm. To reveal the only thing ever that could make her hate him. The mark was clear, dark, and it scared the shit out of her.

She backed away, her face drowned in tears in a matter of seconds. He tried to reach for her, so she raised her wand.

"_Don't you ever try to touch me again, or I will kill you... I trusted you! I don't even know who you are_!"

She was shaking, her entire body was shaking, and she backed away, ignoring his words, his apologies. She didn't hear the things he said, his cries for her. This couldn't possibly be anything other than a nightmare, otherwise she wouldn't survive it. After walking backwards for a couple of feet, aiming her wand at him, she turned around and ran. She ran, and cried, avoiding to fall apart, avoiding to fall to the ground, until she found herself at Teddy's door, banging it with all her force until he let her in.

She stayed there, hulking, not saying a word until she finally fell asleep, hoping she would wake up soon, to a much better reality. This wasn't anywhere near fair. How was it possible for one person to have that much happen to them. No matter all the bad things she had done throughout her life, she couldn't possibly deserve this.

Nobody deserved this, and she knew that she couldn't take this again. Her mind wasn't strong enough for another round of this. She wasn't strong enough to be betrayed like that by one of the very few people she let in.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
